Disturbed
by oldmoviewatcher
Summary: This is a sequal taking place right after Scared. It will be confusing if you have not read Scared. Toby/Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Listener or CVS Pharmacy. I do own Frank...**

Toby and Charlie said their good- byes to Charlie's parents before they got into the car.

"You sure your parents knew?" Toby said.

_Positive_ Charlie thought, _My dad said so. _

"You can stop thinking now, we're out of your parents' house."

"I know." Charlie replied.

"It would've been really funny if they still thought we were engaged." Toby said to her.

_Not really._ Charlie thought. They were silent for a little bit.

_Great! _

"What?"

"We need to stop at CVS." She said.

"Why?"

"I forgot the bag that I had my tampons in." Charlie said.

"You need it?"

"No, Toby, not at all." Charlie said sarcastically. He took the hint and they went to the nearest CVS. Toby parked the car and they went inside. In the check- out line, Charlie stood in line.

"Charlie Marks?" Someone said to her. She turned around.

"Frank?" She asked.

"I saw your sister, she said you were engaged."

"Yeah, he's-" She stopped when she saw him, "Toby!" She yelled. He went over to her.

"Frank, this is my fiancee Toby. Toby, this is my highschool boyfriend Frank Smith." The two men shook hands. Charlie checked her items out, and she and Toby got back in the car to go home.

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is EXTREMELY short as you can see, thanks for the reviews!**

Charlie took her luggage up to her apartment.

"Thank- you." Charlie said when she and Toby got to her door.

"It's no problem." He said.

"No." She said, "With everything." Toby smiled. Charlie kissed him. He kissed her back. Suddenly, she pulled away.

"Good- night Toby." Charlie said.

"Night. See you at work tomorrow?" He asked.

"Don't remind me." She replied. Charlie went to her window and saw Toby walking to his car and getting inside. As she turned away from the window, she felt an unsettleing presence come over her. Shrugging it off, Charlie went to unpack.

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**This will probably be REALLY confusing, but all will be explained later.**

Toby stood outside the victim's room for a good ten minutes waiting for Charlie to come out of interrogating him. Finally, she came out of the room.

"Toby?" Charlie said surprised to see him standing there.

"Hey, I thought you might want to know more about the victim." Toby said.

"I have his name and vitals Toby. What more do I need to know?"

"He's not from here." Toby said.

"Yeah, he moved here about a month ago with his mom." Charlie said. Her cell phone rang. She looked at it.

"Hey, Toby. I gotta go." She said.

"See you at dinner?" Toby asked.

"Yeah." She said, "See you then."

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forgive any craziness, I'm beat...**

Toby and Charlie sat at a table in the back of the room.

"Why'd you pick this spot?" Toby asked.

_I feel like I'm constantly being watched._ Charlie thought, "No reason. I don't want anyone to know we're eating together." She said.

"Charlie." Toby said, "You can stay with me."

"No, I'm good." She said, "Besides, then how would we tell my sister we weren't really together?"

"What does your sister have to do with all this?" He asked.

"She decided to stay a couple days with me."

"She spent all Thanksgiving with you."

"Yeah, she also thinks she's planning a wedding." Charlie said, "So, the case?"

"What about it?"

"You wanted to tell me who the kid was?"

"Oh, yeah. His name is Dillan Smith."

"So? I knew that."

"Do you know who his father is?"

"Why would I? His mom is fine and has legal custody over him. It's not like he can get to him."

"Does the name Marissa Adams ring a bell to you?" He asked.

"She was on my track team." Charlie said, "You don't think-"

"No!" Toby said cutting her off, "His father is Frank Smith."

"Wait, the guy I dated?"

"Yeah."

"Wow." Charlie said, "I hope I'm not pulled off this case."

**Review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**I will be gone for the next few days (till Friday evening) so I will not be updating. **

**-Oldmoviewatcher**


	6. Chapter 6

**This is REALLY short, I wanted to put more in it, but felt it worked better for the next chapter.**

Charlie looked outside her apartment window. Her sister was coming any minute and she wanted to be out there to help her bring her things up. Finally, the car arrived. She ran down the stairs to greet her.

"Rachel!" Charlie yelled. The two girls hugged.

"Here, let me help you get these bags out." A voice said. Charlie and her sister turned to see Toby helping the taxi driver get the bags out.

"Hi!" Rachel said, taking one of the smaller bags.

"Hi Rachel. How are you?" Toby said giving her a hug. Behind them, Charlie was taking another bag from the curb.

"Good." She said.

"Toby," Charlie said, "You wanna help me take these bags up?"

_Remember, my sister doesn't know we aren't together. _Charlie thought.

"Yeah, hun." Toby said, walking with her up the stairs. He leaned nearer to her, "Why do you think I'm here?" Toby asked in her ear.

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**This is going to be a pretty boring chapter. Sorry I haven't updated in so long. Writer's block.**

"Have you and Charlie decided on the day you two are getting married?" Rachel asked Toby.

"We haven't really talked about it much since Thanks- giving." Toby replied.

"Really? When Jacob and I were going to get married we picked a date right away." Rachel said.

"Toby?" Charlie said in the kitchen, "Will you come help me with this salad?"

"Yeah." He said getting up, "Excuse me."

"No problem." Rachel said.

"Sorry." Charlie whispered.

"It's okay. She's your sister and she doesn't know yet." Toby replied cutting tomatoes.

"When do we want to tell her?" Charlie asked.

"I was hoping your dad would." Toby said.

An hour later, dinner was over and Toby had left. Charlie and Rachel were washing dishes.

"I thought you and Toby lived together."

"Oh," Charlie said, "We decided not to. It was easier. Toby lives closer to his job and I live closer to mine. We'd have to get a whole new place that's close for each of us."

**Review!**


End file.
